The Sea Rangers Secrets
by Ali-Aislin-Yuki-Li
Summary: *Starts at the Ninja Encounter* Kadie has been a ranger since the beginning and now she's met some new friends...including Adam, a ninja from Stone Canyon. once he joins the team and they grow closer...the beach and sea lover's secrets start to come out...and the group need to work fast to save the world...and possibly their friend...can Kadie open her heart to Adam?
1. Kadie

**Hey guys I'm back with a new story! And it's another Adam x OC one!**

**If you love Adam maybe you'd like to check out The Other Oliver?**

**Okay no flames or they will be reported….**

**I'd like to say Kadie has been a ranger since the beginning but this starts at the Ninja Encounter….**

* * *

They were sitting in the park listening to music when Kimberly would pipe up. "This is definitely one of my favourite songs."  
"It's awesome." Kadie agreed.

"Man what a way to spend a Saturday hanging out with your friends in the park."

On their little portable TV a news reporter was talking about the finals of the Ninja competition when one cocky male would take the mic and the rest of his greasy haired team would fall in behind him.

"We are the greatest ninjas in the world. No one can take us down because we can't be beat!" He shouted into the camera.

"Asshole." Kadie stated hands behind her head resting against the tree trunk.

"What obnoxious clods." Kim agreed.

"Obnoxious but undefeated." Tommy said.

"Have they met me yet?" Kadie asked and Tommy grinned.

"You've got some ego on you." He told her.

"Yeah, yeah whatever….who's competing against them?"  
"Three guys from Stone Canyon High I read about it in the paper."

"Oh yeah the high school just outside the town? Well I really hope they teach those clods a lesson."

"Me too…" Kadie told her.

They laughed as Bulk and Skull attempted to swagger past them with their new scooters.

Attempted being the appropriate word.

They said their goodbyes to Zack, Jason and Trini a while later but before the four could leave a stroller zoomed past them followed by a panicked Father shouting the name Jacob and yelling stop that baby.

"Oh my god…." Kim stated.

"Let's go!"

They ran down the hill not knowing three others were doing the same…

Just as the baby was about to go over the cliff the seven arrived.

Billy and Tommy helped Kim flip while the two other unknown boys did the same for their girl in their group and Kadie slid spinning down into the splits right at the edge, her leg halting the baby carriage as the top over girls landed to hold it steady.

"Oh gotcha!" Kim grinned lifting Jacob out of the carriage then looked at the other girl. "Hi." She said as the girl rolled the stroller back a bit so Kadie could get up without falling down the hill.

"Hi." The girl smiled. "I'm so glad he's alright." She told them.

Kim doted over the baby. "We got you huh? Didn't we? We saved you huh?" She smiled as Kadie got up.

"You okay?" The girl asked Kadie.

"Yeah I'll be fine." She smiled and nodded.

The seven of them came together.

"Those were some awesome moves guys!" Tommy told them and Kimberly returned Jacob into his daddy's arms.

"How can I ever thank you?" He asked the rangers.

"We're just glad we got there on time." Kimberly told him smiling widely.

"Those were some pretty awesome moves you guys pulled."

"You guys were great on those skates." Tommy told them. "Oh my name is Tommy this is Kimberly, my friend Billy and Mrs Spin-O-Rooney over here is Kadie."

"Hi my name's Rocky."  
"Hi. Aisha." The girl grinned.

"Adam." The last male smiled.

"Hi." Kadie said to them.

"I'm Hank Anderson and this little bundle of trouble is my son Jacob!"  
Bulk and Skull came stumbling toward them collapsing on the picnic tables mumbling "The baby! The baby…"

The group laughed at them. "Those two…" Kadie muttered.

"Well I think Jacob and I have had enough excitement we'll see you all later!" Hank said before leaving them.

"Bye!"  
Kadie and Kim hopped onto the picnic table as the rest of them gathered around.

"So how do you know Mr Anderson?" Billy asked.

"He's our favourite teacher down in Stone Canyon High." Aisha explained. "He's the best."

"Stone Canyon? You guys here to see the Ninja Competition?" Tommy asked.

Adam chuckled. "Uh yes….you could say that.

"Great! So I guess we'll see you there." Kadie grinned at them.

"Alright!" Rocky grinned.

"That'll be awesome! See you later."  
"Bye." Kadie grinned and Adam smiled.

"Bye."

They four rangers headed off.

"You two so had a moment!" Kim immediately started.

"Tommy kiss your girlfriend and shut her up." Was Kadie's reply.

She hated when Kim tried to play match-maker

Why couldn't she see that Kadie was perfectly okay with being single…?

Okay maybe perfectly was pushing it but as a ranger she didn't have time for a boyfriend….

That among other things….

-LATER YOUTH CENTRE FOR NINJA FINAL-

"Ladies and gentlemen you are about to witness the final competition for the Great Ninja Title!" The announcer well uh…announced.

"May I introduce the raining champions from Pastor Sea-Head? And on my let we have the challengers from Stone Canyon!"

The White clad ninjas from Stone Canyon bowed to their opponents who scoffed.

"Hope you made out a will." The captain of the other team said.

"Yeah you better say your prayers!" Another huffed.

"I repeat my previous statement." Kadie told Tommy, Billy and Kim taking a sip of her Oreo milkshake. "Assholes."  
They chuckled and laughed under their breath looking at the auburn haired ranger.

"Let the games begin!"  
The referee stepped forward and the match began.

The first two fighters stepped forward.

The champions Kadie had to admit had some serious skill but they did as she saw play dirty and pulled some things though not illegal in the match that Tommy nor Jason would never pull.

Would she pull them?

Well…

That remains to be said….

But the white ninja was well able to fight back.

The fight soon became an all out brawl.

"These guys fight dirty."

"But the challengers fight clean."  
"Which is always the winning solution." Billy agreed.

"Uh huh…" Kadie agreed.

The bell went.

"The judges have made their decision….the match and title goes too….the challengers! From Stone Canyon!"

The ninjas removed their headwear.

"Oh wow! So that's why we didn't see them in the stands!" Kim said to the others.

Rocky, Adam and Aisha.

Who knew?

"Fantastic!" Billy agreed.

"Ew big words!" Kadie jokingly said as she stuck out her tongue at him before standing up to clap with Tommy.

"Way to go guys!"

-OUTSIDE-

They all met up around their cars and Kadie's motorbike.

It had been a sixteenth birthday present.

"We got to get together some time. Learn some of those moves you pulled in the competition!" Tommy said.

"I never though the words would come out of my mouth but….I agree with Tommy." Kadie stated.

"Oh ha-ha." He told her and she just flashed a smile.

"Suck it up. But seriously I'd like to learn some of that stuff…you guys are really talented." Kadie said.

"Absolutely! Let's do it soon!" Adam agreed.

"We'll keep in touch." Billy nodded.

"Well bye you guys! Bye Mr Anderson!" Kim waved to the teacher.

"Bye Kimberly. Bye guys and thanks again for the heroic rescue."

"It was nothing." Kadie told him. "Well bye you guys." She said the three from Stone Canyon as the four rangers headed off in one direction.

But Goldar and the Putties showed up.

Crappy-Os…

"We've got to help them…" Kim said looking from one side to the other.

"I'll go back. You deal with the Putties." Kadie told them and they nodded.

"Be careful."

"Duh." She stated and headed toward Goldar who was using his evil gold beams to drag the three in.

He used a rogue one to slash at her abdomen causing her to fall.

"Asshole." She muttered as he ordered Putties to fight her.

She really didn't have time for freak show foot soldiers and none to nicely slammed fists, kicks and elbows into the Z's on their chests.

But it was too late…by the time she was finished….they had teleported away with Mr Anderson…

"Shit." She muttered as the other three arrived.

"We're too late…Goldar got them all…he had Putties waiting just in case we spilt up." Kadie stated.

"We better contact Zordon." Billy told them and Tommy was straight on it.

"Zordon?"

"Tommy…rangers…Alpha and I are aware of the situation, teleport to the Command Centre immediately."

"We're on our way." Tommy told him.

"Are we clear?" Billy asked.

"Yeah….we're clear."

They teleported in.

"This is a very grave situation rangers. Lord Zedd has captured the champion ninjas and is trying to turn them into his own evil warriors."

"What about the baby Jacob?" Kim asked.

"Baby Jacob is fine Kimberly he's in the hands of some rather unusual baby sitters." Zordon said as they looked at the viewing globe.

"Bulk and Skull?"

"That even legal to leave someone under eighteen with Bulk and Skull?" Kadie asked really confused.

"He'll be same for the time being!" Alpha told them. "I think…."

"The baby's father and the ninja team are being held in Zedd's secret dimension…."  
"We can't let Lord Zedd get his hands on them." Tommy stated.

Zordon agreed. "The results could be disastrous."

"We won't let that happen Zordon." Kadie said with determined eyes. "That I can promise you."

* * *

**Did you like the first chapter?**

**Please. PLEASE, PLEASE leave a review! **


	2. Helmet

**This chapter is dedicated to Lizzie! Girl u are awesome!1**

**Still don't own….which so depressing.**

**Link to what Kadie's suit looks like on profile….thank god for Google Images! I found a ranger suit completely by accident using my dinosaur I'm using for Kadie I was all….**

**YES! I don't have to draw….please go check it out!**

* * *

Kadie was slamming away on the buttons of one of the control panels as Zordon explained to Billy how the Ninja team and Mr Anderson were in a lot of trouble.

"The computer says the Rocky, Adam, Mr Anderson and Aisha are being held in some closed area in another dimension." Kadie said turning to Zordon.

"Ai yiyiyi! Goldar must have taken them to Lord Zedd's Dimension of Despair!"  
"Dimension of Despair? Lord Zedd sucks at naming things." Kadie stated.

"Agreed Kadie." Zordon stated just as the alarm went off.

"What now?" Kimberly asked.

"Lord Zedd is attempting to distract you from your mission to rescue the three young ninja fighters. He has unleashed the Terror Blossom monster on down town Angel Grove. One shake of its deadly petals will freeze all that's in its path."

"Ai yiyiyi! The Terror Blossom could shut down the whole city!"

"Yes…it could prove to be disastrous."  
"Zordon we've got to do something quickly." Kimberly frowned.

"How can we beat it?" Trini asked him.

"Alpha will provide you with all the details of this analysis."  
"Oh no Lord Zedd has jammed our scanner frequency! I cannot even pinpoint the location of the monster!"

"Aw shit." Kadie muttered.  
"Fear not rangers. I have prepared for this interference, but first Tommy, Kimberly, Kadie and Billy you most continue your rescues efforts. The talents of those three young people should not be turned to serve evil. Jason, Trini and Zack you must stop the Terror Blossom without coordinates your standard method of teleporting won't be possible."

"You'll use a new transport mode called jetting."

"Right." Jason nodded.

"Jetting will allow you to see exactly where you are going!" Alpha told them.

"Good luck power rangers."  
They nodded.

"It's Morphin' Time!"

"TIGER ZORD!"

"MASTODON!"  
"PTERODACTYL!"

"TRICERATOPS!"

"PLESIOSAURUS!"

"SABERTOOTH TIGER!"

"TYRANNOSAURUS!"

The rangers morphed, the red, yellow and black rangers jetted off (pun intended!) to stop Terror Blossom while the blue, white, pink and baby blue rangers teleported to where the portal opening should be.

But….the threat of the Terror Blossom….reproducing himself…

"Gross…" Kadie shuddered.

Well the Terror Blossom increased as a threat so the rangers had to return to the park to fight him and his new dragon like friend he's conjured up.

"Where's the flower monster?" Tommy asked it.

"Don't worry we'll keep you company!"

"Thanks." Kadie stated smartly. "But no thanks."

They ended up in a fight with Putties.

God Kadie hated Putties….she really, really, REALLY hated those damned things.

"He-ya!" She shouted kicking them and dodging their attacks.

The lizard/dragon dude was given a grenade like thing that appeared out of nowhere.

Oh no.

This meant one thing.

Monster was gonna grow.

"This is exactly what we don't need right now." Tommy groaned.

"WE NEED DINO MEGAZORD POWER NOW!"

"MASTODON LION THUNDERZORD POWER!"

"PTERODACTYL FIREBIRD THUNDERZORD POWER!"

"TRICERATOPS UNICORN THUNDERZORD POWER!"

"PLESIOSAURUS GREAT WHITE SHARK THUNDERZORD POWER!"

"SABERTOOTH TIGER GRIFFIN THUNDERZORD POWER!"

"TYRANNOSAURUS RED DRAGON THUNDERZORD POWER!"

Tommy the summoned his White tiger Zord with that talking sword of his…

No…I'm not joking…the sword…talked…

The other rangers brought their zords to create the Megazord.

"Megazord Power Up!"

"Let's finish this guy quickly." Kadie said.

"I hear ya Kadie." Billy agreed.

Tommy moved his White Tiger Zord into warrior mode and made the first move followed by the finisher of the Megazord.

The giant lizard that was in Kadie's opinion a giant pain in the ass wad destroyed in a massive explosion.

But within minutes the monster was back.

"Oh hell no. I thought we only destroyed it in Zord form once! Dude you need to learn when to pack it in." Kadie stated.

"You're right Kadie! Let's finish this guy off!" Tommy's voice sounded through the cockpit.

"Absolutely oh fearless leader…." She said sarcastically.

This fight was harder then the last one the lizard monster seemed to have grown in strength from the one only minutes before.

"The end is near power rangers!"

"Oh shit, shit, shit!" Kadie growled. "Guys I'm powering up the Thunder sabre."

They nodded.

"Thunder sabre battle ready!"  
"Power Rangers Thunder Power!"

"That's it Power Rangers your finished!"  
"White Tiger Zord. Thunder beam fire!"  
That did it and once again the monster was dead.

"Ah yeah!" Kadie nodded.

The rangers were teleported back into the Command Centre demorphed.

"A job well done rangers but our troubles are far from over. Lord Zedd is still holding your friends captive in his Dimension of Despair with the hope of luring their powers to the service of evil. Meanwhile the Terror Blossom is still rampaging through Angel Grove looking for a heat source to germinate his seed quad."

"How strange that a creature that freezes things would need heat to reproduce itself."

"Even Lord Zedd can't escape the laws of nature."

"You sure because he's ugly enough to defy the laws of nature by looks alone." Kadie said making Kim chuckle.

"Both problems demand attention."

"You'll have to spilt into two teams again."

"Okay….It's Morphin Time!"  
"TIGER ZORD!"

"MASTODON!"  
"PTERODACTYL!"

"TRICERATOPS!"

"PLESIOSAURUS!"

"SABERTOOTH TIGER!"

"TYRANNOSAURUS!"

The team spilt up but again the Terror Blossom proved to be an asshole and froze Zack, Trini and Jason.

"We have to help them." Billy stated.

"But we also have to save Rocky, Aisha and Adam."

"But we can't be in two places at once." Kim cried.

"Zordon how much time do we have?" Kadie asked.

"I'm afraid it is not looking good. Goldar's snake has completed its transformation. And is slowly making its way to your young friends and their teacher."

"We're going to have to bring Jason, Trini and Zack home because they can't teleport without us. We do that and then we can come back." Kadie said.

"Good idea. Let's go!"  
They teleported into the park.

"There he is!"  
"And there's the rangers."  
"Let's get 'em!"

"It's useless!" Terror Blossom cried. "Surrender to me."  
"Hardly." Kadie stated.

They barely got out of there with their frozen friends. A few seconds later and they'd be frozen as well.

"I've got the stimulator set on high." Billy stated.

"Then why does it seem nothing's happening?"

"I don't understand. It's not working Alpha."

"Well maybe all it needs is a couple of adjustments!"  
"Something's malfunctioning." Billy told them.

"Ah man…guys we don't have much time." Kadie said.

"I know…I don't understand Zordon….it's just not working. They're still frozen." Billy frowned.

"Keep trying Billy. You must find a way to break the flower monster's spell."  
"What about Mr Anderson and the others?" Tommy asked.

"I'm afraid their time is running out. The serpent has completed its transformation and is almost ready to bite. Once they are bitten they'll be filled forever with the venom of evil."  
"And while all that happens the Terror Blossom is running loose."  
"Unfortunately yes Kimberly."  
"We need more power." Billy decided.

The alarm went off.

"Oh of fecking course….more bad news….Zordon what's doing on?" Kadie asked.

"The Terror Blossom is heading toward the power plant…"  
"To use it as a heat source?" Kadie asked.

"I'm afraid so Kadie."

"Dang it…if he destroys the power plant it'll shut down the whole city."

"We've got to do something…" Tommy groaned.

"It's starting to work Alpha." Billy stated. "Give me all the power you've got."

"Be very careful Billy."  
At first they thought it didn't work but then….

Their fingers started to move….then…  
"Yes!" Kim grinned and hugged Trini.

"Had me worried there Jason!" Kadie grinned fist bumping her oldest friend.

"What's going on?"  
"We'll explain later. All we know we've got a lot of work to do."  
"What ever it is! We'll do it."  
"Alright….**Back To Action**!"

They teleported out.

"Okay Terror Blossom. You've pissed me off enough. You're going down!" Kadie told it.  
"Who's going to stop me? You seven shrinking violets?"  
"Flower puns are not cool." Kadie shot back.

Lord Zedd the ugly piece of…

No Kadie you are supposed to give up swearing…

Like that'll happen…

Anyway he sent down his grenade aka growth spell and the Terror Blossom grew.

And that meant….ZORD TIME!

"Let's rock and roll! Megazord Power Up!"

"Let's see how well you can withstand the cold!"  
The Megazord endured the first attack from the Terror Blossom.

"We're freezing up!"

"Ah man!"

It attacked them again.

"Dude I hate this thing!" Kadie growled at the Megazord sparked.

"Tommy, Kimberly, Kadie and Billy your three friends need you right away I'm afraid our time has run out."  
"Okay Zordon but what about the Terror Blossom?"

"Jason, Trini and Zack will finish this fight."

They transported out and were teleported into the dimension.

"Expecting someone?" Tommy shouted at the Putties that guarded the cave.  
"That's quite a welcoming comity."

"Billy Me and Kim will take care of these guys you go help Rocky and the others."  
"Right, Kadie come on we're going in!"  
"Right!"

They ran into the cave. "There they are!"

The three teens and Mr Anderson's heads shot up.

"The Power Rangers!" Aisha shouted. "I told you!"  
"Alright!" Rocky agreed.

"Just in time!"

"Stay calm!" Kadie told them taking the serpent. "I'll take care of this…dammit I hate snakes…" She muttered as she struggled with the evil snake.

"Everybody hold very still." Billy said taking out his blaster and vaporizing the chains that bond the four of them.

"Alpha transport Mr. Anderson out!" Billy ordered and he did.

"What about the kids…" He asked just before he disappeared.

Outside a fight against Putties raged the three teens from Stone Canyon getting involved but inside Kadie was wrestling with the Dark Serpent.

And it was winning.

"I can't let this thing bite me….I REALLY HATE SNAKES!" She squealed.

Outside the Putties were now destroyed.

"Where's the baby blue ranger?" Rocky asked Tommy, Kim and Billy.  
"She must still be inside…"  
"She was inside fighting the snake." Aisha told them suddenly as the group ran in.

"Tommy! Kimberly! Billy!" She yelped trying to keep it away from her neck.

The three from Stone Canyon looked at each other.

Tommy? Kimberly? Billy?

Oh no way…  
"Kadie!" Kim shouted then turned to the other three. "Stay back you guys."  
Kadie was suffocating that damned snake wrapped itself around her neck and had squeezed hard by the time Tommy got it off her and Kimberly blasted it.

She was clutching her neck and trying desperately to breathe when the other three had no choice but to take her helmet off.

In front of Rocky, Adam and Aisha.

They took it off and she sat up coughing.

"Why is it always me?" She asked Billy who laughed slightly.

"She'll be fine." He told Kimberly and Tommy.

"Look at that…" Adam whispered as the three walked forward.

"Kadie?" Rocky asked in shock.

"So you must be…" Aisha said pointing at Kim.

"I don't believe this." The pink wearing ranger sighed and took off her helmet.

"Kimberly…"  
Billy took off his next. "Billy?"

And finally the white ranger was revealed.

"Tommy!"

Kadie groaned. "We are in so much trouble when we get home…"

* * *

**Until next time! **

**Leave a review!**


	3. Summit

**I do not own!**

**If you want to see what Kadie's motorbike is like the link is on my profile.**

* * *

The three from Stone Canyon looked at each other.

"You guys are the power rangers?" Aisha exclaimed. "Unbelievable."

"Yeah it's a hoot….like nearly getting strangled by a snake whose venom could turn me evil….I live for that kind of stuff." Kadie said sarcastically.  
"Ignore her. She gets cranky when she gets hurt." Billy said looking at his friend.  
"It's okay…" Rocky grinned.

-BACK AT THE COMMAND CENTRE-

"I am very glad to see that you all made it back safely. And I'd like to extend a warm welcome to our new friends…"

"This is amazing." Rocky gushed.

"…Rocky, Aisha and Adam."

"Sssh Rocky let the man talk….uh I think he's a man." Aisha told her friend.

"Rocky, Adam and Aisha you are the only other people to know the true identities of the power rangers it is especially important that this information remains a secret. Alpha has conducted an analysis of your back round and has determined that you are model citizens. You have shown yourselves to be loyal, fair and most important trustworthy. Therefore we ask that you take a solemn vow never to reveal the secret of the power ranger's identities."

"We'll take that vow."

"Count on it."  
"And never break it."

"The repeat after me I swear upon the forces of goodness…."

"**I swear upon the forces of goodness."**

"To maintain the secret of the identities of the Power Rangers."  
**"To maintain the secret of the identities of the Power Rangers."**  
"Thank you friends." Zordon told them.

"Well." Kadie said hopping down from the ledge of the control panel she was sitting on. "Welcome to the family." She told them.

-ANGEL GROVE PARK-

The group walked toward Mr Anderson and Baby Jacob who were talking about the Power Rangers.

"What's this about the Power Rangers?" Kady asked smiling.

"Man am I glad to see you guys? Are you alright?" Mr Anderson asked.

"Yeah we're fine."  
"Thanks to the Power Rangers." Aisha smiled.

"I'd like to interview you all in depth about these Power Rangers…" Bulk began.

"Uh well…."  
"Maybe another time. You know you two did such a good time babysitting Jacob maybe you'd like to do it again sometime."

"Uh…well…"  
"We're kind of busy!" Skull yelped.

"In fact uh…we're out of here!" Bulk stated and the two ran off.

The rest of them laughed.

-NEXT DAY-

"This is awesome." Kim stated.  
"Yeah students from all over the world coming together talking about the world's problems."  
"Billy's doing a great thing hosting it." Tommy agreed.

"I wonder who they'll get to represent Angel Grove in the next Teen Summit."  
"Who knows?"

"Hey!" Rocky said appearing with Aisha and Adam. "Did we miss anything?"

"Oh nothing yet…"  
"Wait I think it's starting!"

It was. Billy began first thanking the Angel Grove High for sculpting an international symbol of peace of the event.

In the back round Kim heard a light roar of an engine and looked out the window.

"Here comes Kadie." She whispered to Tommy and the others and they looked out the window as well just as Kadie parked the light blue Kawasaki.

"Where did she get that thing?" Rocky asked.

It had to be expensive…

"No one really knows. All she says was it was a birthday present….Kadie doesn't talk about her family and none of us have been around to her house."  
"Really? Weird." Aisha frowned.

A few minutes later Kadie joined them in the corner.

"Did I miss much?"

"No it's only just started….where were you?" Tommy asked.

"Waves down at the beach were ridiculous this morning..."  
"Of course they were." Kim smiled.

Billy started to introduce the visitors from around the world. "From Africa we have Themba. From China we have Chun Mei…we have Charlie from Australia…"

They all stood up at their names as the crowd clapped and sat down again. "This is Boris who joins us all the way from Russia, Sean from Ireland and Pablo from Mexico. And finally our comity chairperson from Israel Tamara."  
"Shalom greetings from the citizens of Israel on behalf of all the members of the comity I want to say what an honour it is to be here. We are all looking forward to this visit in your beautiful country."

-LATER-

Rocky, Adam, Tommy and Kadie agreed to teach the visitors some martial arts.

Billy was trying to woo Tamara and Kim and Aisha were setting up the picnic.

"Way to go Pablo that was really good." Tommy told the Mexican visitor. "Watch Adam one more time." He told him.

Adam demonstrated the kick again.

During a demonstration that involved all four of them Putties arrived.

"Oh great." Kadie groaned.

"Guys we got crashers." Tommy stated.

"We'll help Tommy!"  
"Make this a fair fight!"

"Pablo take everyone and hide behind a tree." Tommy said.

"I'll go with them." Kadie stated.

"You sure?"

"Yeah! Come on!" She told the group as they ran up the hill.

"Ai ya! What are those things?" Chun Mei asked.

"I don't know." Boris told her.

"They're Putties…." Kadie began just as she was surrounded by more Putties and Goldar.

"Oh not the golden flying monkey." She groaned.

"You are all now captives of Lord Zedd."

"Hardly!" Kadie stated and punched a Putty in the chest right on the Z and it dismembered itself.

"I don't have time for you!" Goldar shouted and zapped the baby blue ranger with his golden power knocking her out causing Chun Mei to scream in horror.

The rest of the group ended their fight thanks to the help of Aisha, Adam and Rocky.

"Hey wait…where…"  
"Oh no…" Kim said. "What if something happened?"

The group looked around until. "Is that Kadie!" Billy asked in horror pointing to the slumped figure on the hill.

"Oh man….I think it is…" They ran up to her.

"Kadie! Kadie are you okay?" Kim asked shaking the girl slightly.

The baby blue ranger groaned and her eyes fluttered.

"Kadie!" Billy said slightly louder and Kadie's eyes shot up and she sat up quickly.

"I'm sorry!" She yelped sounding panicked…and….scared?

"Kadie whoa it's okay…." Tommy said and Kadie took a deep breath in and looked around.

"Oh shit." She smacked the group.

"What happened?" Rocky asked.

"Goldar happened…" She groaned and rubbed her eyes.

"You okay to walk?" Tommy asked.

"Have I got a choice?" She replied and Billy helped her stand.

"Are you okay?" Adam asked.

"You sounded kind of…scared a few minutes ago." Adam continued.

"Uh…yeah…I'll uh be fine…" She waved her hand dismissively and the group split up.

"Anything?" Tommy asked when they regrouped.

"Nothing." Aisha told them.

"Maybe they've gone back to the Youth Centre with Tamara."  
"Yeah maybe….will you go check it out?"

"Sure…we'll meet you in a bit." Adam promised and the three set off.

"Good thing we have them around." Tommy said.

"Uh huh."  
"Whoa…you guys look!" Kim pointed.

It was a…scroll? Carried by a yellow and white plastic bag parachute.

Tommy grabbed it out of the air. "What does it say?" Billy asked.

"It says they're being held hostage…and if we don't turn over our Power Coins we may never see the teen leaders again."  
"We should talk to Zordon." Kadie stated and the group agreed teleporting in.

"Ai yiyi!" Alpha shouted after hearing the story. "This is turning into an international incident."  
"Unfortunately you are correct Alpha…observe the viewing globe rangers."  
They did.

"Lord Zedd had imprisoned the teen leaders. He plans to use them to make his own evil power teams."

"Again?" Kadie couldn't help but ask.

"Yes Kadie again."  
"Okay let's…"  
"Wait Tommy. As the new leader of the power rangers it is your responsibility to make sure these leaders remain safe World Peace could depend on it."

No pressure then…..Kadie thought.

"Wait! I've got an idea…" Tommy said and brought the other three into the circle and started to explain.

"For your plan to work you'll need all seven power coins."  
"That's not a problem I'll contact the others now!" Alpha said and he did Zordon explaining that the group will have to morph into action.

They agreed.

"Okay let's go and meet up with them…It's Morphin Time!"

"TIGER ZORD!"

"MASTODON!"  
"PTERODACTYL!"

"TRICERATOPS!"

"PLESIOSAURUS!"

"SABERTOOTH TIGER!"

"TYRANNOSAURUS!"

They teleported to where Goldar was and handed over a box in it, seven power coins.

"Now hand over the leaders like you promised!"

"Why should I? Without your power coins you're helpless! You didn't actually think that I'd release the hostages."  
"That's alright." Billy said.

"What?" Goldar frowned as Billy swiped the box from him.

"These aren't our real power coins either."  
"You dare give me fakes! You will pay for this! Putties attack!"  
'Oh these guys again…where do they all come from? Grr…'

"I hate these guys." She told Billy when they were back to back.

"Let's finish these guys off rangers!" Tommy stated as the group lined up but Goldar and his Putties teleported out.

"They bailed.

"Gold Monkey's a wimp…huh…who knew?" Kadie shrugged and the rest paused to chuckle.

The group ran inside and saved the leaders.

"Are you really the Power Rangers?" Themba asked.

"That's right. Have you heard of us in your country too?"  
"Sweet…we're international superstars." Kadie laughed from behind her helmet.

"Let's get you guys back to town yeah?"

They arrived in front of the Youth Centre were Aisha, Rocky and Adam were.

"Hey guys can you do us a favour and look after our friends here?" Kadie asked.

"Definitely. Count on us."  
"Thanks guys."

Their communicators went off.

"What is it Zordon?"  
"You must hurry rangers Zedd's four head monster has appeared down town."  
"Got it! Come on guys we've still got work to do."  
The group arrived in front of the monster that was…

"The Peace Statue? Dude really?"

"You're not destroying anything!"

"Power Axe!"

"Power Bow!"

"Power Lance!"

"Power Staff!"

"Power Daggers!"

"Power Sword!"  
They brought their weapons together.

"POWER RANGERS! FIRE!"

They nearly had it destroyed but…..

Lord Zedd…

And you know that that means.

Sixty foot worth of trouble to deal with.

"WE NEED THUNDERMEGAZORD POWER NOW!"

"MASTODON LION THUNDERZORD POWER!"

"PTERODACTYL FIREBIRD THUNDERZORD POWER!"

"TRICERATOPS UNICORN THUNDERZORD POWER!"

"PLESIOSAURUS GREAT WHITE SHARK THUNDERZORD POWER!"

"SABERTOOTH TIGER GRIFFIN THUNDERZORD POWER!"

"TYRANNOSAURUS RED DRAGON THUNDERZORD POWER!"

The Megazord was formed and Tommy jumped into the beloved Tiger Zord.

"Let's do this. Mega Tiger Zord now!"

But even that wasn't enough.

"Ah shit…ow!" Kadie mumbled.

Then this giant turtle zord that looked like it was half tank and had cannons strapped to it showed up.

"Alright! I love it!" Kadie stated.

The Megazord joined forces with the Shuttle Zord.

"I LOVE THIS TURTLE!" Kadie stated. "His name is Shelly!"

"You named the zord Shelly?" Trini stated even though they were in the heat of battle.

"Uh huh." She nodded.

And you know how they defeated the monster?

They squashed it.

I am not joking…

"That is so cool." Kadie stated grinning.

-LATER ANGEL GROVE YOUTH CENTRE-

"You guys were incredible!" Rocky told them.

"Thanks guys."  
"Yeah…you guys rocked." Aisha agreed.

"It must be a big responsibility to be a power ranger…" Adam stated.

"It is." Kimberly nodded.

"But it's worth it." Kadie stated looking back at her new friends.

"I bet it is." Adam grinned and she smiled back.

Aisha and Kim shared a look smiling.

"Ow!" Kim said instantly after Kadie elbowed her in the ribs.

"Ha." Her baby blue wearing friend said.

"Hey everybody." Billy stated up on the platform. "Today is the last day of the summit and I'd like to tell you it has been a huge success."

"Well we certainly learned a lot this week eh mates?" Charlie asked.

"About each other and about ourselves." Tamara agreed.

"We learned that even though we are different in many ways we are really very similar." Chun Mei told them all.

"And together no problem is too big." Boris agreed.

"Or to difficult." Themba stated.

"If we work together." Sean continued.

"We can make the earth a place we all can be proud of." Pablo said.

"And a place we can live peacefully for years to come." Billy finished.

* * *

**I'll see you in the next chapter!**


	4. Triathlon

**I do not own!**

* * *

"Sup boys and Aisha." Kadie said appearing with damp hair on the day of Stone Canyon's triathlon.

"Where were you?" Rocky asked.

"Mrs Appleby was trying to 'get me in the right mindset'." She told them rolling her eyes.

"Okay." They nodded.

"I think it's really cool you agreed to represent Angel Grove High this year." Aisha told her as the group started to take their shirts off to get ready for the swimming.

"That's because the principal wants a winner this year….And Kadie here knows the waters better then anyone."

"Thank you…thank you very much!" Kadie laughed bowing

"We'll be watching from the other side of the lake." Billy told them.

Kadie was staring everywhere…but Rocky and Adam…who both had their shirts off.

For gods sake she was only human.

"Good luck guys!" Tommy called as they started to walk away.

"Ready?" Adam asked her grinning.

"Please…I spend most of my time in the water."  
"Your parents must love that…having their teenage out of the house so much instead of lounging in front of the TV."

She flinched lightly then shook herself. "Uh…right yeah. Come on Park get ready to eat my dust."

"Hardly."

The gun went off and the swimmers were in the water.

Kadie was out first the other three just behind her.

"Jason was her helper and basically forced her into her top and helmet.

"Knock 'em dead you bitch!" He grinned lightly mocking her.

"Whatever asshole." She shot back hopping onto her bike giving him just seconds before she sped off.

"You nearly ran me over!" He shouted but she never heard him.

He headed off to find Trini and Zack who went scuba diving just as his communicator went off Lord Zedd was attacking….brainwashing people.

And the rest of the rangers couldn't help…

The four were cycling when they saw Tommy, Kim and Billy with the Putties.

"Oh screw this." Kadie said throwing her bike away and ripping off her helmet.

"I hate these guys." She told Rocky when they ended up back to back.

"How about a lift?" He offered her and she took it flipping over his to knock down three Putties.

"He-ya…Aw yeah!" She grinned doing thumbs up to Rocky.

"We saw the Putties from the trail." Aisha explained.

"Thanks guys…man this probably ruined your chances to win the triathlon!" Tommy stated.

"Yeah well as a ranger you make sacrifices I have to take orders form you don't I…Mr Ponytail?" Kadie told him.

Their communicators went off. "Dammit." Kadie stated.

"Don't worry I'll ride your bike and send the rescue team back to get mine." Adam told her.

"Thanks Adam. I owe you. Come on guys." She told the rest of the rangers.

"Bye."

"Bye!"

They teleported.

"_I'll ride your bike and send a rescue team back to get mine_! Oh Adam how thoughtful!" Aisha joked.

"Shut up!" He muttered picking up Kadie's bike.

"Come on let's just finish the triathlon."

-COMMAND CENTRE-

"Rangers behold the viewing globe."

They did.

"Who is that guy?" Kadie asked.

"That is Beam Caster his power lies in his baton which allows him to send hypnotic Zedd waves at humans to capture their minds."

"What about Jason? And Zack?"

"And Trini?"

"Beam Caster has taken control of their bodies."

"Oh my gosh….Billy do you know if you can make a device to reverse the Zedd waves?"  
"You will have to hurry…the longer we wait the harder it will be to break Zedd's hold."  
"Of course it will. There's always a deadline isn't there?" Kadie muttered.

Then Billy got to work.

"Is that thing ready yet?" Tommy asked worried.

"Uh affirmative but I should probably run some tests first."

"Uh no offense but we don't have time for that." Kadie told him.

"Rangers remember to stay out of Beam Caster's rays or you too will be enslaved."  
"We will…come on guys…It's Morphin' Time!"

"TIGER ZORD!"  
"PTERODACTYL!"

"TRICERATOPS!"

"PLESIOSAURUS!"

The teleported in but the group got over run by Zedd Zombies as Kadie decided to call them.

The baby blue ranger ducked behind a tree as the rest of the rangers got Zedd-i-fied and the device was destroyed.

All rangers expect Tommy and herself.

"A missed two? How is that possible?"

"We're just that awesome…"

Then Beam Caster brought back an old enemy.

The Apple bombs.

I am not joking…it looked like an apple but really it was a bomb.

"Dude…this is why I'm more a strawberry person." Kadie muttered.

"Here's something new for you! A glove shaped bomb!"

"What…oh duck!" She shouted as it exploded.

"Explosive hits just keep on coming! Listen!"  
She watched in horror as Tommy pushed her out of the way of a 'Zedd Zap' as she decided to call it and got Zedd-i-fied.

Zordon teleported her out of there and she took off her helmet watching the viewing globe as Rocky picked up the device.

"Look he's got the device!" A flat woman's voice said.

A Zedd Zombie.

"They must be power rangers too!"

"Ah shit." Kadie muttered. "Alpha get them out of there!"

And he did teleporting the three in.

"We're at the Command Centre…."

"What are we doing here…?"

"Kadie asked Alpha to teleport you in for your own safety."

They turned and saw the baby blue ranger sitting on one of the railings.

"Hi." She said. "You might have noticed the Zombie fest going on…Zedd's got control of the other rangers and soon the entire city."  
"There's got to be something we can do!" Aisha shouted upset.

"Trust me I'm trying to figure it out but I'm not Billy…" She stopped for a second then smiled. "Billy's device! Surely we can fix it. Here give it to me."

They did. "This is kind of like Angel's motor….the casing is history but…"

Aisha looked at it. "The device itself isn't all that damaged." She agreed.

"Can you fix it?"

"I've known Billy for the best part of my life. I can fix it but I'll need help what about you Aisha anything to add to the table."  
"I know something about radio frequencies. I've spent the past three summers working at a radio station."  
"Perfect! Let's get to work. But Zordon I can tell you right now it won't be full strength." Kadie told her mentor.

"That is alright Kadie; Aisha if you can fix the device you'll have saved the rest of the rangers and the world. But time is becoming critical."

"Zordon I'm pretty sure I asked you during the time Tommy was evil not to tell us what will happen if we fail. Telling us that if we fix it we'll save the rangers and the world is the same as telling us if we don't fix it we're pretty much screwed so it's not helping."

"I am sorry Kadie. The device must be aimed at the rangers to save them." Zordon said as they pointed it minutes later through the viewing globe at the rangers.

"It's not strong enough!"

"I'll help the beam with my brain power…." Zordon told them.

Brain Power? Kadie thought…this job just gets weirder and weirder.

But hey it worked! And the rangers were free of Lord Zedd's spell.

"Yes." Kadie said.

The rest of the ranger's teleported in.

"Hey guys." Kadie waved.

"How did we escape Beam Caster's slave wave?"  
"You have Kadie and your friends to thank for that but it will have to wait as Beam Caster has enslaved virtually all of Angel Grove."  
"Man that monster is making me mad."  
"You're telling me. Mushroom Head it just annoying." Kadie agreed.

"Use the frequency reverser to defeat him." Zordon told the rangers as Rocky gave Billy the device and Aisha gave Kadie her helmet.

"Alright…let's go! Back to Action!"

They teleported.

Beam Caster is a serious pain in the ass. Kadie growled in her head.

"I'm never going to be able to listen to the radio ever again." She muttered to Jason as Tommy caught the bomb the monster had thrown at him and tossed it straight back.

And then did it again.

Kadie liked watching the bombs blow up in the monsters face.

It was kind of like what happened to Lord Zedd's plans.

Oh burn!

"Let's give it to him!" Jason shouted.

"Power Axe!"

"Power Bow!"

"Power Lance!"

"Power Staff!"

"Power Daggers!"

"Power Sword!"  
They brought their weapons together.

"POWER RANGERS! FIRE!"

It blew up and was destroyed.

"Sometimes I love this job." Kadie stated.

-LATER-

The Triathlon restarted and the four re-entered it for the final hurdle.

Running.

Sadly they didn't win because it was obvious they were already exhausted.

"Thanks for being here guys." Kadie puffed leaning against one of the railings.

"Hey you guys are always there for us." Tommy grinned.

"And we're sorry that helping us kept you guys from winning." Kim said.

"Hardly. There's nothing better then helping a friend. Even if their powerful friends in brightly coloured spandex. I used to have to save Jason when he did something stupid and now I'm saving Tommy when does something stupid."  
"Someone needs to deflate your ego." Tommy shot at her.

"Triathlons are about finishing not winning." Aisha said rolling her eyes at the white and baby blue rangers.

"Yeah I agree!" Kim nodded.

"Besides helping you guys it's the most important thing we've ever done." Adam stated.

"Thanks. If it wasn't for you I'd never been able to save the rest of the rangers…and Zedd would have fun. So thanks again I owe you." Kadie told them seriously.

"Hey! No debts between friends." Rocky said.

"Yeah…at least now we know that we're an awesome team!" Aisha laughed and the two high-fived.

"Totally agree!" Kadie nodded and grinned.

* * *

**See you in the next chapter!**


	5. Welcome

**I do not own Power Rangers!**

* * *

"Bye Nan!" Kadie shouted as she left the house running down the steps pulling her helmet on.

Soon after the roar of the Kawasaki was heard and her teenage granddaughter sped away.

Her grandmother looked out the window as she disappeared.

"Just like her mother….always rushing to get somewhere…" She smiled affectionately her smile fell as she looked down at the letter in her hand.

It was open and she'd already read it. "This is going to break her heart…"

-ANGEL GROVE YOUTH CENTRE-

"The three teens from Angel Grove are…Jason Lee Scott, Zack Taylor and Trini Kwan…"  
"Oh my god!" Kadie stated looking at her three friends Kim bounced up and down happy for her friends.

"That's incredible!"

"Where are they?" Ernie asked them.

"I know where they are!" Kadie stated. "They went riding in the park!"

"Come on you guys I want to be the first to congratulate them!"

They ran around the park until they found them. "You guys you're going to Switzerland!"

"All three of us?" Jason asked.

"Yeah!"

"Alright!" They all hugged.

-COMMAND CENTRE-

"I am pleased rangers though it no surprise that the three of you were among those selected."  
"Over ten thousand students applied participate." Billy stated.

"Who knows you guys might just save the world!" Kim said and the group laughed.

"But from Switzerland this time!" Tommy agreed.

"Thanks."  
"No doubt the qualities which made you successful as power rangers will serve you well as Peace Ambassadors."

The alarm went off.

"What is it?"  
"Sensors in outer space tell us that Zedd has begun to energize a massive weapon!"

"Zedd has completed a large weapon known as Serpentera a weapon of mass destruction."  
"And he'll most likely attack while they're gone." Kadie agreed.

"That is exactly his plan." Zordon said. "He knows that once you three depart half of your strength will be gone."

"This could be a disaster. There is only one course but it is very difficult. This is your new zord Tor it will transport you to safety and is built to protect you once inside. Once important however I must now choose three new power rangers because without them Zedd may overwhelm us and take over the world."

"Who though Zordon?" Kadie asked quietly.

"You will know soon enough. But the power transfer must be carried out at once."  
"Is that possible."

"It is possible but very difficult. As the power needed is immense and it can only be done in one place the Deserted Planet."  
"Who named the planet that because that's as bad as Dimension of Despair?" Kadie asked as a map and a ring appeared in Tommy's hands.

They ignored her question. "With this map and ring it will lead you to the Sword of Light only with this sword can the power be transferred to the new rangers."  
"But where is the….I can't believe I'm about to say this, the Deserted Planet?" Kadie asked.

"In a galaxy light years away. Alpha will teleport you there; Jason, Zack and Trini will go with on their last quest as power rangers."  
Kadie sighed and nodded.

"Ready when you are rangers!" Alpha told them.

Tommy sighed as well. "It's Morphin' Time!"

"TIGER ZORD!"

"MASTODON!"  
"PTERODACTYL!"

"TRICERATOPS!"

"PLESIOSAURUS!"

"SABERTOOTH TIGER!"

"TYRANNOSAURUS!"

They teleported and arrived in a place filled with….nothing…

Just a red sky, dirt and…

"There it is…the Deserted City." Billy stated."

"It's hard to believe that it's been uninhabited for thousands of years."  
"Dude it looks like down town Angel Grove to me…just…redder…"

"Let's check the map…"  
"Let's check the map? What is this Dora the Explorer?" Kadie asked.

"You get sarcastic when you're worried about stuff don't you?" Jason asked.

"Shut up Rex." She growled.

"We'll be heading straight into the centre of the city. At least there won't be any traffic to worry about…"  
"Bad joke….very bad joke." His baby blue clad friend shook her head.

"The sword is apart of a statue it should be clearly visible once we get close."  
Then they heard a roar…and a giant serpent appeared in the air.

"I thought the planet was supposed to be deserted."  
"Oh man its Lord Zedd."  
"What were you saying about traffic Billy?" Kadie asked him.

"He must have come looking for the sword."  
"That thing is badass." Kadie stated pointing at Serpentera.

They all looked at her sideways.

"What? It is! It must be fast too…."  
"Kadie stop complementing the giant evil Zord belonging to Lord Zedd." Jason told her.

"Sorry…."

"You guys get on out of here I'll distract him." Jason told them.

"Are you sure?"

"Don't worry about me I'll call on my Zord and we'll meet at the statue."  
"Okay come on guys."  
"Good luck…you're going to need it."

They started on their journey.

"Zedd and Serpentera have blasted the whole centre of town to bits."

"I think the building with the sword should be around here…I think."

"That sword could be anywhere."

"Yeah if Zedd didn't destroy it first." Kim sighed.

"Kimberly please stop being so negative…that's my job." Kadie told her.

"Let's just start looking…"  
A few minutes later.

"Whoa what's this…it's awesome! Guys over here!" They heard Tommy shout.

He'd found it.

"That's it…"

"Way to go Tommy at least you're good for something." Kadie stated.

"Not the time for you're smart-ass humour!" Tommy snapped at her but it was water under the bridge for Kadie.

"Well get it and let's get out of here!"

Tommy struggled with the sword in the statue's hand.  
"It's not budging."  
"Oh gee I wonder why?" Kadie asked and lightly tapped the statue. "Maybe because it's freaking stone!" She stated.

"Guys!" Jason shouted and appeared behind them. "That thing is way to powerful we have to get out of here!"

They blasted it once with their blasters and tried again to yank it out of the stone man's grasp.

"Guys U think we are in serious trouble!" Kimberly stated as the group started to shake.

"Kim I love you but please for me SHUT UP!"

"The sword won't budge…."  
"Wait the ring Zordon gave us! It looks about the same size as the statues finger…I bet that will release the sword."

It did…after all that pulling and tugging and blasting all it took was placing a ring on a stone finger….

Power Ranger Logic.

Gotta love it.

Then all hell broke loose, buildings started to collapse the ground shook even more a giant wormhole appeared and started to suck everything into it.  
"Alpha teleport us now!"

Instead of them all teleporting at once first came Trini and Zack, then Jason and Kim followed by Billy and Kadie who set to work amplifying the teleporter so they could find Tommy.

A few minutes later Tommy arrived.

"Welcome back power rangers I'm glad you have returned safely."  
"I'm pooped…I need a Fanta." Kadie groaned taking off her helmet. "Hey Alpha would you get mad if I brought in a mini fridge and a couple of cokes and sodas?"

"You would think of that." Jason laughed.

"Uh duh."  
"We brought the sword."  
"That is good Zedd is planning to invade the earth with the help of Serpentera."

"Serpentera is a formidable enemy and in Zedd's hands…it destroyed the entire Deserted City."  
"Zordon we can't go to the Peace Conference not now." Trini stated. "There has to be another way."

"Trini, Zack and Jason in your hearts you will always carry the power but your destinies lie elsewhere you have been chosen to help the world in a different way retrieving the Sword of Light was your last quest it was important you were successful and because you were the power rangers will endure the Sword of Light will allow your powers to be transferred to three new rangers."  
"I can't believe it's actually over." Kadie said looking at Trini, Zack and Jason. "No offence guys but I always saw Jason as being a ranger the longest."

"But Zordon who?"

"Behold I present to you the new Power Rangers."

"Rocky! Adam! Aisha!"

"Isn't this incredible?" Aisha asked grinning.

"I can roll with this one Zordon good call."

"At least I don't have to warn you about scaring the new kids." Jason shrugged.

"Do you want to go to Switzerland with a black eye?" Kadie asked.

"Tommy hold the Sword of Light up towards me." Zordon ordered and the white ranger complied.

A zap from Zordon had the sword gleaming gold.

The ceremony was quick. The sword raised above Tommy's head also draining energy from Zordon morphed Rocky, Adam and Aisha into their ranger suits.

"Departing rangers you have served with courage I thank you."  
Jason, Zack and Trini teleported out.

"This is like a whole new beginning." Kim stated.

"I agree Kimberly. New power rangers always remember that you are now part of a team. Watch out for the others as you would watch out for yourselves. Rocky with your strength and knowledge you will command the power of the red dragon Thunder Zord. Aisha you are spirited and clever you will command the power of the Griffin Thunder Zord. And Adam you are watchful and intelligent you will command the power of the Lion Thunder Zord."

"Thank you Zordon we will not let you down."  
"See that you don't I spent enough time cleaning up after Jason." Kadie joked leaning against Adam arms folded and legs crossed at the ankles.

"You're ego in out of control." Tommy said rolling his eyes.

"Go cut your hair Ponytail." Kadie shot back.

They all took off their helmets. "Rangers you have been given powers to protect the world used them to defend, never to attack, to ensure justice and never vengeance, to preserve righteousness never for selfish glory remember this and it will protect you forever."

"You were just listing off anything that sounded good weren't you Zordon?" Kadie asked laughing.

The rest of the group chuckled.

"I don't think we could have made a better choice." Kim stated.

"That's because you didn't Zordon did." Kadie told her pink pal.

"I am so excited! Brand new rangers! Welcome abroad Rocky Aisha and Adam!"  
The alarm went off.

"Rangers we have an emergency situation."

"What's happening?"  
"Lord Zedd has created a horrible giant tick called Silver Horns and he's rampaging in the park."  
"You guys ready?" Tommy asked.

"We're on twenty-four hours a day." Kim told Aisha.

"It gets extremely embarrassing if your surfing and you've strapped your communicator to your ankle so you can't hear it and they teleport you in board and all so you're standing in the middle of the Command Centre sopping wet in nothing but a pair of shorts and a bikini top." Kadie stated.

"Oh I remember that….Jason and Zack were on the floor laughing." Kim grinned.

"When was this?" Tommy asked.

"Before you joined us." Billy stated.

"Alright then…BACK TO ACTION!"

They teleported. In and defeated Silver Horns Putties.

But Silver Horn was given a silver gift.

A growth grenade.

"I hate when that happens." Kadie sighed as Zordon told Tommy to call Tor.

"I'll take care of our over-grown friend. You guys get Serpentera." Rocky stated.

"I'll stay with you. We can use the Red Shark Megazord." Kadie stated talking about the Megazord that she and Jason once piloted by complete accident. A mix between the Red Dragon Thunder Zord and the Great White Shark Thunder Zord.

"You sure?" Aisha asked.

"Definitely." She nodded.

"Okay good luck guys."

"WE NEED THUNDER ZORD POWER NOW!"

"PLESIOSAURUS GREAT WHITE SHARK THUNDERZORD POWER!"

"TYRANNOSAURUS RED DRAGON THUNDERZORD POWER!"

"RED SHARK THUNDER MEGAZORD! ONLINE!"

"Rocky let's squash this bug."

"On it Kadie!"

They discovered beating this thing wasn't going to be easy.

"I sometimes really hate Zord battles."

Minutes later Tommy joined then in the Tiger Zord.

"Sup Ponytail what 'cha doing?" Kadie asked trying to sound casual.

"WE CALL ON THE POWER OF TOR!"

That's when Kadie discovered Tor was really the Shuttle Zord from before but Zordon had renamed it.

Dude what was he trying to do? Recycle?

"Guys how about you join the party and we'll bring 'em together?" Kadie's voice sounded through the other rangers' helmets.

"Sounds like a plan Kadie." Adam agreed.

"MASTODON LION THUNDERZORD POWER!"

"PTERODACTYL FIREBIRD THUNDERZORD POWER!"

"TRICERATOPS UNICORN THUNDERZORD POWER!"

"SABERTOOTH TIGER GRIFFIN THUNDERZORD POWER!"

They joined forces with Tor or rather Shelly and again did the most stupid finishing move in the entire world.

They squashed the monster.

Kadie sighed that was just a bit pathetic.

And for some reason Serpentera had just enough power left to get Zedd and Goldar to the moon and not destroy the earth!

"That thing has got to run on triple A batteries or something." Kadie stated then looked at the Viewing Globe as they watched Jason, Trini and Zack's taxi pull up in front of the airport.

"Kadie are you crying?" Billy asked the baby blue ranger.

"NO!" She shouted. "I uh…"

He put an arm around her shoulder.

"I know. You hate change and it's the end of an era."

She shrugged off his arm. "It's more then that. While I'm siked that we've got three new rangers…it's just hard to see them go."  
"Please don't go soft on us." Kim laughed.

"Hardly!" Kadie huffed.

"I can't believe we helped save the world from Zedd!" Aisha gushed and the rest of the group laughed.

"Yeah you guys are awesome all of you." Kim agreed.

"Welcome to insanity! Good luck. I also have a spray that keeps the spandex from riding up your ass." Kadie stated nodding and everyone laughed again.

"You made excellent choices Zordon!" Alpha told the giant head or intergalactic sage whichever really works.

"Zedd and Serpentera will be back again." Zordon told the rangers.  
"We can handle it." Adam stated.

"I know you can. But remember Power Rangers you're strength lies in your ability to judge each situation."

"Welcome to the team guys." Tommy stated.

"So let's go this is something to celebrate the new kids are buying the smoothies!" Kadie grinned.

"But before we go. Let's go it." Kim stated putting her hand in and they did the same.

"ONE, TWO, THREE! POWER RANGERS!"

"Now move you lot we travelled to the Deserted Planet and defeated a giant tick I'm starving!" Kadie stated and everyone laughed again.

* * *

**I'LL SEE U NEXT TIME! NOW I HAVE TO WALK THE DOG!**


	6. Dance

**I DO NOT OWN.**

**Kadie's dress on profile.**

* * *

-SCHOOL-

"Adam!" Aisha shouted as she and Kadie walked up to the black ranger. "I'm glad I caught you has anybody asked you to the dance yet?"  
"No I think I'll just stay home that night and catch up on my reading."  
"I'm not going either." Kadie shrugged.

"What? Why not?"  
"I was going to go with Jason before you know…but now he's gone… I'm not exactly liked around here that much. Besides my surf club is having a movie night instead."

"Aw…but anyway Adam you will get a date to the dance if I have anything to say about it you know Sarah Diaz plays on the volleyball team?"  
"Yeah she's beautiful and really smart too."  
"She's also a bit of a bitch." Kadie mumbled.

"What?"  
"Nothing continue Aisha."

"Well I happen to know for a fact that she thinks you're cute."

"Yeah right." Adam stated closing his locker.

"I'm serious."

"Come on Adam your hotter then Tommy at least." Kadie stated and they both looked at her sideways.

Suddenly she blushed but tried to cover it up. "Uh…what's with the staring I have no problem in saying he's hot. I'm a teenage girl for crying out loud."

"Well see Kadie. One of the most sought after girls in this school…"  
"Aisha that's a load of bull move along and get to the point."  
"It's the truth! Anyway I bet if you go to her volleyball practice after school she'll ask you to the dance."

"You sure?"  
"Trust me I know these things."  
"Okay I'll do it. Come on Kadie let's go to history."

"Chill your pants I'm coming."

They walked up the stairs toward their history class.

"You sure you won't go to the dance?" Adam asked her.

"Right now I'm positive. Hey how about I go with you to volleyball practice make sure you won't wimp out after school?"  
"Okay. Thanks Kadie."  
"Any time Adam…"

-AFTER SCHOOL-

They arrived in the park where the team practiced. "There she is…." Adam gulped.

"Come on buddy you can do it." Kadie pushed him.

He sighed. "Okay she's just a human being…pretty, smart, athletic female human being…"  
"You can stop describing me Adam your future date's down there." She pointed at the bottom of the hill and he smiled at her.

Just then Putties appeared.

"Oh man not now."

"Let's go this." She nodded at Adam and they went back to back.

By the time they'd finished with the Putties practice was over and they were gone.

"I don't believe this." He sighed.

"Come on." She told him putting a hand on his arm and he tried to ignore the tingles that went up it at her touch.

'_Come on man it's just Kadie…'_ He thought desperately in his head.

"…I'll buy you a smoothie. Maybe you can catch her tomorrow."

-YOUTH CENTRE-

"Lord Zedd has the worse timing ever." Kim agreed as they retold their story to the pink and yellow ranger.

"It's to late now…for Sarah…she's probably going to ask someone else."  
"Lighten up Adam. You can come with me if you want to the surf club. They're dying to meet my new friends ever since I told them about you three. I'm not that bad am I?" Kadie asked him nudging Adam.

He smiled and shook his head. "Thanks Kadie."  
"That's what I'm here for."

"Don't worry Adam you've got three days before the dance. Guys I got to go." Kim told them as she left.

Suddenly they heard a commotion going on over at the mats and they went to check it out.

A girl was demonstrating some karate skills on them and her talent had attracted a crowd.

"Ever seen her before?" Adam asked.

"Nope she must be new." Aisha replied.

"Kadie?"

"No…." Kadie shook her head.

"She's awesome." Adam smiled widely and Kadie couldn't help but feel the tinge of sadness in her belly at his words but pushed it away.

She finished and picked up her bag and…headed toward the three.

"Hi do you mind if I join you I'm new in school and I don't know many people."  
"Sure…I'm Adam, this is Aisha and that's Kadie."  
Kadie offered her a handshake but ended up in having her gear bag being shoved into her hands as she introduced herself to Adam and Adam only.

Kadie and Aisha looked at one another and Kadie looked at the bag in her hands half tempted to throw in on the ground.

"I understand you're one of the best martial artists at Angel Grove High! Do you mind showing me a few moves?" She asked.

"Sure." Adam smiled and they started to walk off.

"Oi!" Kadie shouted and the girl turned as Kadie threw her bag at her causing the girl to slightly stumble back at the force before Adam and the girl walked away.

"What do you think?" Aisha asked her.

"I think I'm going to the dance." She told Aisha. "Because I don't trust her."

Aisha nodded and the two went to join Adam and the girl now known as Sabrina and waited until Sabrina left.

"Yo Adam. Reality to Adam." Aisha waved a hand in from of his face and snapped him out of his daze.

"She's great isn't she?"  
"I don't know about her."  
"Hey give her chance. Why don't you come hiking tomorrow and get to know her."  
"I can't not tomorrow but Kadie….you free?"  
"Yep. I'll come along." Kadie smiled.

"Thanks Kay."

-NEXT DAY-

"Here we are!" Sabrina shouted. "This is the way!" She told them her hand nearly hitting Kadie in the face as she pushed her back so she could walk next to Adam.

"Why did you have to bring her along?" She asked Adam pouting.

"Kadie's one of my best friends I just wanted you two to get along."  
"Well don't hold your breath."

Kadie walked behind them shaking her head arms folded eyes on Sabrina.

Bitch….Adam deserves better…okay where the fuck did that come from? Focus Kadie….you don't have time for any of that…romance stuff especially if that letter turns out to be true…

After a while they arrived at the top of the hill…and then Goldar and the Putties arrived.

As much as Kadie didn't like this bitch *cough* uh I mean Sabrina she was first in front of her to protect her from Giant golden monkey that was Goldar.

"Take cover Sabrina and don't come out until we tell you too."

"Thanks for the advice power ranger but I can take care of myself!" In a flash of golden light she'd transformed….into golden and revealing armour.

Since she was standing behind Kadie she wrapped her two arms around Kadie's neck.

"Ah shit." Kadie growled struggling.

"KADIE! What's going on who are you?" Adam snapped.

"Scorpina and I'm your worst nightmare." She cackled.

So lame Kadie thought trying to get loose as Scorpina cut off her air supply.

Goldar used his power to bind the both of the rangers to a tree as Kadie gasped for welcome air.

"You bitch when I get out of here I swear to Zordon…..If you ever try to strangle me again I WILL KILL YOU!" Kadie shouted.

"It's not like you're not used to it Baby blue ranger."

"Fuck you." Kadie growled. "You know nothing about me."

"But Lord Zedd does."  
"Wait until I get my hands on you….how's your nose after last time? Because I'm pretty sure I broke it!" Kadie snarled.

"I can't reach my morpher." Adam told her.

"Me neither." She said.

So they were forced to wait.

"What did she mean you were used to being strangled Kadie?" Adam asked his friend quietly.

"I didn't have a great childhood Adam…" Was all she could say before the rest of the rangers arrived.

"Need a hand?"

"No we're here tied to a tree because we want to be." She shot at Tommy.

Adam looked down at Kadie. There she goes again. He realised. Putting up her walls and hiding behind smart comments and keeping away from the serious stuff…

After the rangers defeated the Putties but Tommy was still locked in a fight with Scorpina and Goldar Billy used his Power Lance to free the black and baby blue rangers.

"Let's do this." Kadie said. "IT'S MORPHIN TIME!"

"MASTODON!"  
"PLESIOSAURUS!"

"I'm coming after you Scorpina!" Kadie shouted.

But Zedd's growth grenade caused both Goldar and Scorpina to grow.

"Oh shit."

"WE NEED THUNDER ZORD POWER NOW!"

MASTODON LION THUNDERZORD POWER!"

"PTERODACTYL FIREBIRD THUNDERZORD POWER!"

"TRICERATOPS UNICORN THUNDERZORD POWER!"

"PLESIOSAURUS GREAT WHITE SHARK THUNDERZORD POWER!"

"SABERTOOTH TIGER GRIFFIN THUNDERZORD POWER!"

"TYRANNOSAURUS RED DRAGON THUNDERZORD POWER!"

"THUNDER MEGAZORD POWER READY!"

"Let's bring 'em down." Kadie shouted.

The fight proved to be difficult but the rangers always had a plan…I mean Tommy always had a plan….

Oh shit they never had a plan….Zordon just told them what to do and half the time Kadie was pretty sure he was making it up as he went along.

"THUNDER ULTRAZORD POWER UP!"

"Here comes Shelly!" Kadie grinned bouncing in her seat.

"Shelly?" Rocky asked.

"Oh yeah…she named the Shuttle Zord Shelly."

Then Scorpina and Goldar decided to run away….

Giant monkey and scorpion monster do what?

Yeah.

-DANCE-

"Cheer up Adam it could be worse!" Kim told him smiling.

"Yeah you could be here with Scorpina." Tommy told him and he smiled lightly.

"Sup." Kadie sat appearing beside them.

"OH MY GOD!" Kim shouted and Kadie sighed.

"You have fine seconds….starting now…" She told Kim.

"YOU'RE HERE! AND YOU'RE WEARING A DRESS! OH MY GOD YOU GOT A BLOW DRY! KADIE YOU LOOK FANTASTIC!"

"Okay stop."

Kim stopped but continued to grin.

"I thought you weren't coming." Tommy laughed.

"Yeah well….changed my mind didn't I?"  
"You look awesome." Aisha squealed and she did.

In a baby blue just above the knee dress with a cut out blue mesh neckline.

Adam grinned. "You here solo too?"  
"Yep." She nodded just as Sarah tapped Adam on the shoulder and talk to him but the conversation wasn't going anywhere.

"Oh lord…Sarah hi I know you still hate me but for the love of all that is good take the boy by the hand and go dance with him. Adam ask her to dance."

He swatted her away. "Do you want to dance?"  
"I'd love to." They walked off toward the dance floor.

"Kadie. Why do I have a feeling you came for a boy in black tonight and not to hang out with your friends?" Aisha asked.

"You'll never prove that." She stated heading toward the juice bar.

"I WILL!" Aisha shouted.

"GOOD LUCK WITH THAT."

Aisha turned to Kim and Tommy. "I will."

Kim laughed. "I know."

Kadie sat up on a stool. "Been a long time since I've seen you this happy Kadie." Ernie grinned and passed her, her favourite milkshake. "On the house."

"Thanks Ernie." She smiled.

"Hey wait Kadie!" She turned and saw Adam run up to her briefly.

"What's up?"

"I wanted to thank you for the offer to go to the Surf Club for that movie night a while back I never got too…so uh." He quickly kissed her cheek and her face flushed red and he smiled. "Thanks Kay."

And ran back to Sarah.

"You okay there Kadie?" Ernie chuckled.

She smiled and pushed a piece of hair back behind her ear. "I'll be just fine."

* * *

**I'll see you in the next chapter **


	7. Secrets

**I do not own. The episode I'm taking this from is supposed to be Adam mentoring a boy but I've changed it to fit with Kadie and give us a bit more into her back story thanks!**

**thanks for pointing out the Tor mistake in chapter five Alex...man auto correct can b such a bitch sometimes! :)**

* * *

Rocky and Adam had roped Kadie into helping them teach their karate class and the boys were currently showing what they hoped their students would be able to do at the end of the course.

They started the basic training but the only girl in the group ended up bumping into a taller boy. "Watch it girlie!" He snapped with all the snide of a nine year old.

She did it again and the boy turned around and ordered her to leave that she didn't belong on the team.

"Hey. That's not how we handle things around here."  
"But she's going to ruin everything. Girls can't fight."

"Excuse me?" Kadie asked raising an eyebrow. "That's not very nice."  
"She sucks! We won't stand a chance in the junior karate competition with her on the team."  
"With an attitude like that we won't have a team at all." Kadie told him and he shrugged.

Rocky and Adam dismissed the group and the girl walked away head down.

"Hey Sam. Come here." She cocked her head at the girl who came over to her.

Rocky and Adam watched as she sat down on a bench with the girl.

"Don't let them get you down Sam. I know how you feel the same thing happened to me as a kid. I was the only girl in my group and I had to suffer a lot of heat and it sucked…but it pushed me to work harder."

"Yeah but they're probably right…I'm not very good. I'll probably just let the team down." She sighed.

"Don't give up so fast. If I did that I wouldn't be helping Rocky or Adam here today and I wouldn't be able to drive me motorcycle home if I didn't learn how to drive it on the dirt as a kid and I wouldn't be able to surf…three things I love to do because I didn't give up." She told her smiling. "Look at me Sam. For a girl my age I'm short. And I was the shortest kid in my class but I grew….sort of but I got better all I needed was a bit of practice." She said.

"Think so?"  
"I know so." Kadie grinned and Sam hugged her.

"Thanks Kadie!" She chirped.

-LATER-

Kadie had agreed to mentor Sam until Sam felt she was up to scratch.

"She's doing well." Aisha said to Rocky and Adam.

"Yeah well Kadie's a great teacher….we should have in the class more often the boys crushing on her big time." Rocky chuckled. "They listen to her more then us."

Kadie was giving Sam some pointers. "Just use your inner strength. Confidence is a massive part of this Sam. It isn't about brute strength or height it's about belief in you."

Sam nodded and smiled.

Then Bulk and Skull showed up dressed up like they were about to take a karate lesson.

"Oh dear god no." Kadie stated shaking her head.

"They're scary." Sam muttered.

"No they're idiots." Kadie told her gaining a loud laugh from the little girl.

"What are you doing boys?" Kadie asked them.

"Isn't it obvious we are working on our karate skills!" Bulk stated.

"What skills?" Kadie asked cocking an eyebrow.

"Huh! Our MAD skills!" Skull stated huffing.

"If you say so." Kadie stated.

"We know so! We need to be well trained so we can keep up with the power rangers! That way we can learn who they really are."

"Uh huh. Run along." She told them and they did shouting he-ya as they went.

Aisha, Adam and Rocky left to go meet the others at the basketball courts.

Sam and Kadie decided to leave the Youth Centre in favour of the park since the idiots (Bulk and Skull) were taking up so much room on the mats.

The two girls walked through the park.

"As a kid I didn't have a lot of friends and I moved here when I was five…. A new girl straight off of the sandy beaches of Miami who was short for her age and knew no one. The only friend I had was my surfboard and karate lessons I took back in Miami. My mom forced me into it here and I was nervous. I made mistakes and kids picked on me for being new and small and my hair…pretty much everything. But karate made me confident sort of, it helped me believe in myself. I still surfed since it calmed me down and when I was twelve a cousin introduced me to dirt biking which led to my need for speed….for a while surfing, my bike and karate was all I had…all that made me happy. I proved to everyone who picked on me that I could be made stronger. No matter what."

"Really?"  
"It takes a while and karate didn't make me taller….I've got bad genes my mom was small too so I'm still pretty short…" Sam chuckled at Kadie's words as the baby blue ranger continued. "But it helped me believe in myself…and it led me to the guy who'd become my oldest and first friend. Jason."

Sam nodded. "I don't get it….Kadie you're really pretty all the boys in the karate class like you and so does Sensei-Adam."  
"What you've got to be kidding me….Adam and I are just friends."  
"But I know he likes you! He looks at you the way my dad looks at mommy." Sam smiled widely.

Kadie looked at her sideways. "Uh….whatever you say Sam. Let's get started."  
For the next hour or so they trained with little bits of advice thrown in here and there.

"Keep your knees bent…."  
"Try and keep your legs shoulder width apart…arm up here and punch….kick…punch look you're doing it!"

After a while longer.

"You got it perfectly!" Kadie grinned and she grinned too hugging Kadie around the waist.

"Thank you Kadie! Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

Kadie laughed. "Your welcome Sam…you're welcome."

Sam ran off toward her home and Kadie picked up her gear bag turning around to find Goldar and Putties.

"Come on Goldar you can't beat me…and you know it."

"Maybe not but I've got a surprise for you! Attack my Putties! Teach the human a lesson."

"Here I go again." She muttered dodging three punches and kicking the Putty in the Z.

"PUNY RANGER! Meet the Mirror Of Regret!" Goldar shouted the large mirror appearing in his hands.

"What are you up to Goldar?" She snapped. "I'm not in the mood for this!"

"Behold the truth!"

In the mirror she saw it….her first wipe out in her competition. Tumbling through the water unable to get up scared and panicked.

She flinched but stood her ground. "Old memories can't hurt me. I'm better then that!"

She tried to attack him but two Putties held onto her arms as Goldar forced her to watch. "And become what you once were…."  
A man, a large man grabbing her arms too tightly and shaking her shouting at her for failing…..not being good enough….bruises the next morning that she had to wear long sleeves in scorching heat.

Bullies laughing at her long sleeves and her desire to stay in the shadows because it was to hot.

"STOP IT!" She shouted.

"You see it's happening already! You can never escape your past!"

Sitting on the stairs listening to her parents shout at each other then seeing her mom walk out the door for the last time slamming it and never looking back.

A man standing over her shouting in her face calling her every swear word under the sun blaming her for how bad the marriage turned out all while smoking that damned cigarette….the ashes dropping off it and down her back accidently on purpose….

Trying not to shriek as it burned and trying to stop the tears from falling as he grabbed her wrist and screamed at her to go upstairs he didn't want to see her.

She didn't know that at the same time the rangers were watching through the viewing globe.

"What's making her fall apart like that?" Rocky asked.

"I'm not sure Rocky. But whatever it is it's working…all of Kadie's confidence and strength is leaving her."

Adam watched it then got an idea. "Zordon I think I know….I have to help her."

"I'm sorry Adam but…"  
"No seriously Zordon I'm sorry too but I think I know and it's not just something someone can just move past….I'll meet you guys later with the laughing monster but we can't do this without Kadie."

"Okay Adam. Rangers teleport out."

They nodded five going one way and Adam going to Kadie unmorphed.

"Kadie!" He shouted taking out the Putties that surrounded her as the girl clutched her head tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Kadie come on you can beat this…" He whispered glaring at Goldar then turning kneeling in front of Kadie.

"Can't…I can't…Adam he hurt me I…I…"  
"Who hurt you Kadie…?"  
"My dad…he…he hurt me…he hurt me and he laughed…every time…I wasn't good enough…I ruined him and moms life it was my fault she left I…I'm weak Adam I can't beat him…not alone I can't do this again."  
He took her hands in his seething at what she just told him. "You can beat this. Because you beat him every day you walk around outside. Every time you morph every time you show up on your bike…"  
"Angel…my bike…"  
"Yeah Angel named for it's owner….Kadie you can beat this guy, because after everything he did to you, you have the strength to morph and save the world even if it means saving the man who tried to break you. You can beat him Kadie. You've got all the confidence in the world and you've past that onto Sam."

She froze and looked at him the haze of fear and doubt in her mind so he did the one thing he had left.

He kissed her.

Clutching her face in his hands he poured everything he had kept bottled up inside for Kadie flow into it pulling back only when the need for air was becoming desperate and looked at the Mirror of Regret.

The images that were haunting her were changing from the man who hurt her to winning surf competitions, her Nan revealing her bike to her as a birthday present exercising puppies at the Animal Shelter.

Sam and how good she had become under Kadie.

Kadie looked up at him and blinked away every bit of doubt she held and stood up.

"What the…you should be getting weaker! Not stronger!" Goldar shouted enraged.

"Go find a hole, crawl into it and hide until you die Goldar because I'm back." She told him going into her stance getting ready to morph. "And I'm pissed off."

"Very well Baby Blue you have won the battle this time!" Goldar shouted and he teleported away.

"Hey Adam…" She said looking up at him.

"Yeah?"

She kissed him this time one hand going to the back of his head to play with his curls. "Thank you." She whispered.

He ran the back of his hand down her face. "Any time Kadie. I won't let him or his memory hurt you….not anymore." She smiled widely white teeth sparkling.

"Thank you." She told him as their communicators went off.

"We read you Zordon."  
"Very well done indeed rangers. However your friends need you at the other end of the park."  
"Okay Zordon we'll get there as soon as possible. It's Morphin' Time!"

"MASTODON!"

"PLESIOSAURUS!"

The arrived at the other end of the park. "Jokes over bone head!"  
"Kadie! Adam it's good to see you."  
"Sorry we're late. But I'm ready for action."  
"Good because we could use you. POWER RANGERS! PREPARE TO RECEIVE POWER CANNON!"

"Lock and Load!" Kadie ordered.

The Power of the Cannon had the laughing monster destroyed.

"Oh yeah!" She nodded. "Gotta love it!" She high-fived Aisha.

-LATER-

Sam showed off the routine in front of everyone and did it perfectly leaving the boy from before speechless.

"Uh…Sam….how did you learn it so fast?"

"Just practiced!"

"I'm sorry we gave you such a hard time….could you uh help me practice sometime?"

"Sure!" Sam nodded.

"Awesome!" The two kids high-fived.

"Up top!" Kadie proclaimed putting both hands up for Rocky and Adam to high five.

"Way to go Sam!" Tommy grinned down at the little girl who nodded and smiled.

"That practice really paid off huh?"  
"Yeah Kadie's a greatest."  
"Don't tell her that her ego is big enough…" Tommy fake whispered then. "OW!" As Kadie yanked a lock of his hair.

"Ha-ha-HA!" She smirked.

"You found the confidence in yourself Sam to learn the routine….now you know that size has nothing to do with it!"

"Yeah, that's right." Kadie nodded and gave Sam a hug.

"Have you thought about what I said earlier in the park about Se…?"  
"Yeah!" Kadie yelped putting a hand over her mouth to silence her as the boys looked at each other and shrugged. "I have and…thanks…you were right." She winked and Sam grinned.

"What?" Adam asked.

"I'll tell you later." She said patting his arm.

He took her hand and kissed it grinning as she blushed.

"Okay when did this happen?" Rocky and Tommy shouted.

The two looked at each other. "Let them sweat about it desperate for information?"  
"Definitely." Adam agreed and the two told them nothing just as Bulk and Skull crashed.

Yes I mean CRASHED into the Youth Centre.

The two of them proceeded to make idiots of themselves in front of everyone.

"Oh lord….I thought they might have learned by now." Kadie sighed and shook her head.

"They're never going to learn." Adam told her.

She sighed. "Pizza?" She offered the boys. "I'll buy?"  
"Yeah." They nodded and headed out with one last hug and goodbye to Sam.

Right now everything was perfect.

Tomorrow she'd deal with the letter.

* * *

**BYE, BYE! SEE YOU NEXT TIME!**


	8. Light

**Don't own!**

* * *

She sat in the back of the class as Adam spoke about kaleidoscopes at the front.

She was reading a comic behind her text book and was not…exactly paying attention.

"Nice report Adam…" Mrs Appleby stated. "Any questions?"  
Skull's hand sought up.

"Intelligent questions?" Mrs Appleby told them and his hand went down.

"I have an intelligent question!" Bulk stated and Kadie chuckled under her breath.

"How tall is the tallest building in the world?"

"Eight hundred and twenty eight metres or two thousand seven hundred and seventeen feet high. It's in Dubai it's called the Burji Khalifa and has one hundred and sixty three floors." Kadie replied turning a page of her comic not looking up and everyone looked at her.

"What? It was on TV last night!" She shrugged.

Mrs Appleby rolled her eyes. "Any questions about Adam's report?"

"Who'd want to know about that?" Bulk asked fake whispering to Skull. "I didn't understand a word he said."

"And why am I not surprised?" Kadie asked smirking over at him.

"No back sass Corcoran."

"Whatever Farkas." She told him shutting her book.

The bell went and they picked up their books leaving class one by one.

-YOUTH CENTRE-

Rocky, Aisha and Adam stated at the Newton's Cradle as it swung back and forth while Kadie just read her comic until she glanced up and…

"Oh sweet mother of…."

The other three looked up and laughed. Bulk and Skull had just walked in wearing camouflage ponchos and face paint as well as giant cowboy hats.

They then came over and became transfixed with the Newton's Cradle eyes following it and then Rocky gave an evil grin.

"You're getting sleepy." He whispered to the two. "Very sleepy…"  
"Not two minutes later they fell asleep right beside the table."  
"It's official….I'm surrounded by a load of idiots." Kadie face-palmed.

Their communicators went off so they went to where it was safe to teleport into the Command Centre.

"What's up?" Kadie asked instantly sitting on one of the railings like she'd always done.

"Ai yiyi thank goodness you're here."

"The other rangers are in serious danger observe the viewing globe."  
"The three have been attacked by Zedd's Scatterbrain monster….the monster shoots a ray which like a kaleidoscope breaks it's victims up into thousands of pieces and then resembles them without any memory of who they are…"  
"You mean Ponytail and the other two have lost their memories?" Kadie asked in shock.

"They don't even know their Power Rangers!" Aisha stated scared.

"Yeah let's focus on that part of this problem." Kadie said groaning. "How about we focus on the fact Tommy's our leader and Billy's the brain? Also Kimberly is one of the originals she's a massive part of this team…"

"You must bring them back here to safety so we can help them."

"Be careful taking care of this monster rangers if the Scatterbrain causes all of you to lose your power the rangers will be no more."

"Don't worry Zordon. Haven't failed before I won't fail now…and you really need to work on your pep talks…" Kadie told him.

They teleported out.

"Let's go…." Rocky stated.

"They won't know us…they'll be confused and scared and could possibly lash out… trust me I've been there. Okay?"

"Okay…"

They walked up behind them and head Billy wonder if he was one of those 'intellectual people' as Kim put it.

"You are." Rocky said and they turned around. "Billy you're a straight A student."

"I'm Billy? A brain…"

"Cool title." Kim told him.

"And you're Kimberly our best friend." Aisha stated indicating to her and Kadie who waved an awkward two finger half wave.

"I am."  
"Yeah we do everything together. Go shopping everyday…" Aisha nodded and Kim chuckled.

"Why would we go shopping everyday?"  
"You always said we don't need a reason to shop."

"Okay that's really pathetic." Kimberly said nearly to herself.

"Hey! Don't be so mean and negative…that's my job!" Kadie shrugged.

"She doesn't like to shop anymore the monster's more powerful then any of us imagined."  
"Aisha…zippy the mouth." Kadie hissed.

"Monster?" Tommy asked confused.

"Yeah the Scatterbrain monster that Zedd made you know Lord Zedd on the moon." Adam said and they shook their heads.

"Oh boy…this isn't good." Kadie whispered.

"We better get them back to the Command Centre fast."  
"Uh huh."

"Hey you're not taking me anywhere!" Tommy said angrily.

"Oh great even Scatterbrained you're still annoying and stubborn!" Kadie shook her head as Putties and Goldar arrived.

"Come with us we'll refresh you're memory!" Goldar prodded.

"Trust me….we'll take you somewhere safe."  
"Best friends huh?" Kimberly asked scared.

"Since I was five." Kadie nodded and offered her a hand. "Let's teleport."

"Teleport…" Tommy nodded and the seven were teleported out.

"Zordon they're memories are completely gone."

Kadie hit Adam rather hard on the arm.

"Ow! Kadie what was that?"  
"That was for giving her the kaleidoscope in the first place!" She hissed at him as he rubbed his arm.

"Urgh…you've got a strong punch on you."  
"Damn straight." Kadie shrugged.

"Who is that?" Tommy asked pointing up at Zordon.

"Déjà vu." Kadie told Alpha shaking her head.

"I am Zordon entrusted friend to all of you."  
"And I am Alpha Five!" "A fully mobile automaton!"

"Well at least you're still a nerd." Kadie stated.

"They'll have to stay here for now. Their minds are too vulnerable to Zedd right now."  
"Course they are…"  
"Can't you just give them their powers again?"

"Without their memories they don't have the memories, the skills, experience or character to be power rangers."

"Um excuse me can somebody come back to earth and pick me up because I'm totally confused."  
"Oh god someone get her memories back because I can not handle air heads!" Kadie stated banging her head against Adam's shoulder.

"You Kimberly as well as Billy and you're leader Tommy are Power Rangers chosen with Kadie and three others who have recently departed to be Power Rangers and defend the earth against Lord Zedd's evil plans."  
"Which one is Kadie?" Billy asked.

Kadie put up her hand. "Me. I'm the badass nerd with a love of surfing and a need for speed."

"Okay…."

"Lord Zedd's monster Scatterbrain has erased your memories to make you powerless and if we do not get them back soon…the whole world will be in danger!"

"Adam." Aisha turned to him. "You're the expert on light waves how do you reverse a light scattering?" She asked him.

"Uh….prisms is it?" Kadie frowned a vague recollection of science class popped back into her head.

"Maybe." He nodded. "Just maybe."

"Kadie can you tempt Scatterbrain to attack again?" He asked her.

"Have you met me? Behind Jason I'm Goldar's number one enemy he hates me more then Tommy!" She nodded smiling widely.

"Then we can deflect his ray through a prism and it might just work."  
"You will have to try but without all seven rangers you have no chance…"  
"Zordon pep talk-no zip! No negativity!" Kadie told him shaking her head.

"Adam take Billy to his lab and get the prisms we'll take the others to the park and try to stop Scatterbrain entering the city."

"Okay be careful."  
"Always."

"Good luck rangers.

"Thank you Zordon."

They teleported out.

Kadie scanned the desert they'd been transported into. "That way!" She stated pointing and the rest followed her.

They found the Scatterbrain. "Adam and Billy aren't here yet!" Rocky said as they faced the monster.

Kadie stood in front of the newest two to the rangers.

"We can't wait for them. Protect Kimberly and Tommy whatever happens make sure they're okay and I'll deal with Mr Lighthouse Head over here."  
"Kadie…you sure?"

"He fucked with my family….I'm more then sure…."  
"Okay then…."  
"It's Morphin Time!"

"PLESIOSAURUS!"

"SABERTOOTH TIGER!"

"TYRANNOSAURUS!"

"You've had it Scatterbrain! Okay guys get back you four this one is mine!"

Scatterbrain sent out a wave and Kadie dodged it continuing to taunt the thing into attacking.

"She's trying to keep his attention…." Rocky realised. "She's willing to sacrifice herself for this…."

"What do we do Rocky?"

Then Adam and Billy showed up but ended up being fired at and losing their memories as well.

"Okay I was mad at first but now I'm fucking furious. We got to get those prisms or we're lost forever….great now I sound like Zordon."  
"Let's make a break for it…."  
"Night! Night!" He shouted and sent out another ray.

"Not today!" Kadie shouted and pushed her feet faster but Rocky pushed her out of the way anyway since it would have been no use and Rocky and Aisha were lost.

"Oh shit." Kadie stated standing up and staring at the confused and powerless rangers.

"Six down one to go."  
"Go ahead and try…I've been a power ranger since the beginning I can handle this!" She snarled….

I so can't handle this….she was thinking.

The prisms fell forgotten onto the ground.

"Who is that…?" The confused rangers asked pointing at the still morphed Kadie.

"Only one to go soon enough they'll be no rangers left!" Scatterbrain shouted.

"Not so fast Buckaroo!" A voice was heard.

"You've got to be kidding me…." Kadie's voice trailed off.

"Who are you? But whoever you are know that you are powerless to stop me."  
"They are friends." Kadie's voice sounded out as the baby blue power ranger walked cautiously over to Bulk and Skull and stood in front of them. "Friends of the Power Rangers." She looked behind her. "Do you really want to do this?" She asked them then caught a glimpse of shining crystal.

Bulk nodded. "Let's go Corcoran."

She nodded as well and faced the monster.

"Draw…and let's see who wins."

"Very well earthlings if you insist on orchestrating your own doom! We will have what I believe you will call a showdown."

"Okay….boys…get ready."

The monster shot and Kadie back flipped behind the boys who sacrificed themselves and took the prisms throwing them in the air so they could catch the light and it reflected off the rangers restoring their memories and their ranger powers and suits.

"You okay now?" Kadie asked walking towards her friends.

"Yeah I'm good!"  
"I remember now!"  
"It's all coming back to me…."  
"Way to go Kadie."

"Damn straight." The female nodded and they turned to face the monster who'd just been given a growth grenade from Zedd via the wind or something like that.

"Oh here we go…"  
"WE NEED THUNDERMEGAZORD POWER NOW!"

"MASTODON LION THUNDERZORD POWER!"

"PTERODACTYL FIREBIRD THUNDERZORD POWER!"

"TRICERATOPS UNICORN THUNDERZORD POWER!"

"PLESIOSAURUS GREAT WHITE SHARK THUNDERZORD POWER!"

"SABERTOOTH TIGER GRIFFIN THUNDERZORD POWER!"

"TYRANNOSAURUS RED DRAGON THUNDERZORD POWER!"

"THUNDER MEGAZORD BATTLE READY!"

THUNDER SABER POWER UP!"

And it was destroyed.

"That's game!" Kadie nodded then turned to Adam. "If you ever bring a kaleidoscope to school again I will kill you!"

* * *

**Sorry it took so long! **


End file.
